Historias en Hogwarts
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque con siete prompts, se pueden hacer siete historias protagonizadas por una sola pareja. Las historias son independientes las unas de las otras. Dramione Week. [Completo]
1. Nunca vueles sobre un lago

**¡Hi! De la parte más dramionera y loca de mi mente os traigo mi primera aportación a la querida, increíble, respetada, adorada y shippeada Dramione Week del amado, respetado, galardonado** **(mentira)** **y estupendo foro** ** _El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 ** _Este mini-fic participa en la_** ** _Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago._**

 **Como son siete prompts pues serán 7 historias independientes las unas de las otras.**

 _ **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling sigue diciendo que Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero ya veréis que algún día me lo dará todo ;)**_

 ** _Prompt #1:_** **Clases de vuelo.**

 ** _Número de palabras utilizadas:_** **1639.**

 ** _Pareja:_** **Dramione por supuesto.**

 ** _Rating:_** **K+**

 **De antemano me disculpo por cualquier tipo de falta, no soy muy dada a revisar hasta que el mini-fic, fic, OS o drabble este acabado xD**

Draco Malfoy se consideraba un experto en lo que a volar se refería, por supuesto también destacaba en los estudios, las mujeres, la belleza (después de todo era el ser más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra) y otras muchas cosas. Él se consideraba a sí mismo una persona difícil de impresionar, pocas cosas lograban hacer que abriese los ojos más de lo normal y que pusiese una expresión estupefacta. Y esa situación era uno de esos momentos.

Como ya era normal en ellos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger discutían acaloradamente en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. El problema surgió cuando Hermione acalorada por el momento le gritó a Draco que era malo volando y que era el peor buscador de toda la historia de Hogwarts y, naturalmente, el chico enfureció y apostó con la chica a que ella no era capaz de ganarle en una carrera. Sin pensarlo Hermione aceptó el reto y dos horas después se encontraban en la puerta de Hogwarts escoba en mano.

¿Qué fue lo que sorprendió a Draco Malfoy?

Que Hermione Granger se negaba a volar porque tenía miedo a las alturas.

-¡Deja de reírte!

El chico intentó decir algo pero las carcajadas se le escapaban de la garganta y era incapaz de mirar a la chica y no reír aún más. Cuando consiguió calmarse el chico sonrió como un gato y su mirada se clavó intensamente en la Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto y aceptar un reto de vuelo teniendo miedo a las alturas? Ah sí, siendo Hermione Granger. – Se mofó el chico.

-Cállate, estaba tan cabreada contigo que no me di cuenta.

-Pero si eres Hermione-pelo-escoba-no-se-me-escapa-nada-Granger, pensaba que a ti nada te daba miedo. ¿Acaso eres una Gryffindor miedica?

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¿Qué si eres una miedica? ¿Ahora también eres sorda? – Dijo el chico. – Hermione-pelo-escoba-no-se-me-escapa-nada-y-además-soy-sorda- Granger.

-¡Deja de inventarte nombres absurdos! Olvidémonos de esta maldita apuesta y ya.

-¿Y desperdiciar este momento donde Hermione-todo-lo-que-siempre-digo-Granger es débil y vulnerable?

-No soy débil ni vulnerable Malfoy, debe ser sorprendente para una persona con una inteligencia limitada como tú ver como yo, que te supero en todos los aspectos, puedo tener algún que otro miedo.

-¿Inteligencia limitada? ¿Superarme en todos los aspectos? ¿Tú te has oído rata de biblioteca? Que San Potter y la comadreja sean retrasados mentales y así tu pareces más lista no quiere decir que los demás también lo seamos. Tu querida McGonagall te ha subido demasiado el ego Granger, no eres ni de lejos la bruja más inteligente.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y ofendida antes de estrechar los ojos en dirección del chico y fulminarlo con la mirada. Justo en ese momento los ojos de Draco brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Malfoy, eres insoportable, me vuelvo a Hogwarts.

-Primero, la única insoportable de nosotros eres tú; segundo, sigues en Hogwarts, en tal caso deberías decir al castillo y tercero, cuando termine contigo se te habrán pasado todos los miedos.

-¿Qué? – Gruño ella de mal humor pero en vez de recibir respuesta Draco Malfoy la estaba arrastrando por los terrenos. -¿¡Qué haces!?

-Siéntete agradecida Granger, hoy, el increíble Draco Malfoy te va a enseñar a volar.

-¿¡Qué!? No, no, no, no, no y no. – La Gryffindor clavó los talones en la tierra en un intento de parar al chico.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí y sí. Granger, deja de ser tan cobarde. Una de las mejores cosas del mundo es volar y tú por cagada te lo estás perdiendo.

-¿¡A quién estás llamando cobarde!?

-¿Ves cómo eres sorda? Luego no puedes quejarte.

La chica se dejó arrastrar por el Slytherin hasta que llegaron a orillas del lago.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en la tierra.

-¿Y tú te consideras inteligente? – Se burló el chico. – Levántate.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a no ser que quieras que te meta con el palo de la escoba en toda la cabeza yo que tú me levantaría y haría caso a lo que digo.

-Lo que me faltaba, encima de burlarse de mi me amenaza. – Murmuró la chica mientras se ponía de pie. – A ver, ¿qué quieres?

-Coge tu escoba Granger. – La chica cogió su **_Nimbus 2000_** del suelo.

-Por Merlín Granger, a eso lo llamas escoba, ¿estás segura que no es la que utiliza Filch para limpiar?

-Cállate Malfoy. Es una del colegio yo no tengo escoba.

-Menos mal, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo sería la tuya. – La chica bufó exasperada.

-Granger, ¿alguna vez conseguiste levantar la escoba?

-¿Eh? No…

-Me lo imaginaba, empecemos por ahí. – El chico colocó ambas escobas en el suelo, una al lado de él y otra al lado de ella. – Es fácil, solo tienes que gritar arriba con la mano extendida sobre la escoba y esta subirá sola.

-Vale. Empieza tú.

-¡Arriba! – La escoba subió rápidamente a la mano del chico. – Tu turno.

-Arriba, arriba, arriba. –La chica fue agachando cada vez más la mano. – Arriba, arriba, arriba.

-¡Granger! No le estás pidiendo por favor a la escoba que suba, se lo estás ordenando. Ponte normal y grita a modo de orden la palabra.

-Vale. – La chica se colocó en la posición inicial y nerviosa gritó la orden. - ¡Arriba!

Sorprendentemente la escoba subió hasta su mano haciendo a la chica saltar de alegría.

-¡Enhorabuena Granger! Pasémonos a lo siguiente. Súbete sobre la escoba.

La chica asintió con seguridad y al igual que Draco se subió sobre la escoba.

-Muy bien, ahora, dale un golpecito al suelo y deja que poco a poco la escoba te vaya elevando, no te pongas nerviosa o te pasará lo mismo que a Longbottom en su primer año.

-Vale. – La chica cerró los ojos y le dio un golpe con el pie a la tierra sintiendo como poco a poco se iba elevando. - ¡Por Merlín Malfoy mira! ¡Lo he conseguido!

-Muy bien Granger, ahora vuelve a descender. – Le dijo el chico.

-¿A descender? ¿Cómo?

-Muy sencillo, inclinas un poco la parte superior de la escoba en dirección al suelo. Pero no mucho o la escoba acelerará.

Pero antes de que las últimas palabras del chico fueran pronunciadas la escoba prestada de Hermione salió volando a toda velocidad en dirección al lago.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Malfoy! ¡Sálvame Malfoy! ¡Draco no quiero morir! – Gritaba de modo histérico la Gryffindor.

-¡Granger tranquilízate! – El rubio se acercó con rapidez a la chica, montado en su escoba. – Granger escúchame, cuando sobrevueles el lago déjate caer o si no te terminarás chocando contra los muros exteriores.

-¿¡Chocando!? ¿¡Muros!? ¡Voy a morir!

-¡Granger suéltate yo te cojo!

-¡No!

-¡Granger ya!

-¡No!

-¡Hermione joder, confía en mí!

-¡Vale!

Con los ojos cerrados la chica se soltó de la escoba y se dejó caer al agua, en un momento de pánico elevó las manos y agarró lo que pudo. Desgraciadamente lo que agarró fue el pie de Draco Malfoy que se precipitó junto a su escoba al agua. La chica se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo del chico mientras este los sacaba a flote.

-¡Granger joder! ¡Casi me matas!

-Lo siento Malfoy. – Murmuró la chica, todavía abrazada al cuerpo del Slytherin.

El chico suspiró. – No importa.

Cuando llegaron a la superficie, totalmente empapados y manchados por el barro de la tierra, se dirigieron a Hogwarts. La escoba prestada de Hermione había seguido volando después de que la chica bajase y terminó impactándose en los muros y la escoba de Draco se estaba empezando a caer a trozos pues el agua del lago la había estropeado.

Todo el mundo se giraba extrañado cuando veían a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy empapados de arriba abajo, manchados de barro, con algas del lago en sus hombros y riéndose a carcajadas por los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor el chico se apoyó en uno de los muros.

-Me debes una escoba Granger y un uniforme nuevo.

-Yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor Malfoy, he destrozado una escoba del colegio, he destrozados mi uniforme y mi pelo parece una puercoespín.

-Granger, lo de tu pelo ya venía de antes.

-Cállate.

El chico se limitó a sonreír antes de sacudir la cabeza y empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Malfoy.

-¿Sí, Granger?

-¿Granger? Pensaba que era Hermione. – Se burló la chica.

-Y yo pensaba que era Draco. – La Gryffindor se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo causando que el chico se riera.

-Adiós Hermione. – Se despidió antes de caminar a toda prisa escaleras abajo.

-¡Adiós Draco! – Gritó esperando que el chico la oyese.

Con una sonrisa estúpida entró en la sala común encontrándose de frente con Harry y Ron.

-Hermione, menos mal. Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte. – Le dijo Harry abrazándola.

-Oh, lo siento chicos, estaba entretenida.

-¿Entretenida? ¿En qué? ¿Y por qué estás tan mojada y embarrada? – Preguntó Ron.

-Estaba en las mejores clases de vuelo que podían darme.

-¿Clases de vuelo? – Cuestionaron a la vez. - ¿Con quién?

Hermione soltó una risa tonta. – Ni os lo imagináis.

-¿Hermione? – Preguntaron.

Pero la chica ya se había metido en su habitación.

-Está se quedó dormida en la biblioteca y Madame Pince le hecho un cubos de agua y barro encima.

-¿Qué dices Ron?

-Oh vamos Harry, ¿Hermione yendo a clases de vuelo? Si le da miedo hasta subirse en una silla.

-Exagerado.

-Te digo que lo soñó.

-Quizás, ¿pero lo del agua y el barro? – Preguntó el chico mientras salía y ponía rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Ya te lo dije, Madame Pince tiene muy mal carácter. – Replicó Ron, cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que sí, Ron. Claro que sí.

Y así fue como Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley decidieron minutos después que era verdad que Madame Pince tenía mal carácter y que Draco Malfoy no había pasado toda la tarde con su amiga dándole clases de vuelo.

 **Y ya está. Como veis todo fue un sueño y Madame Pince tiene muy mal carácter xD Nah, pobres Harry y Ron, podrían haberse inventado algo más creíble para auto-engañarse, pero... ¿qué se le va a hacer?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? ¿Queréis más? ¿No queréis leer nada más? Decirlo en los reviews que aparte de sexys son perfectos para responder estás preguntas y dar vuestra opinión sobre este primer capítulo.**

 **¿Queréis dejar vuestra propia aportación a la Dramione Week? No os olvidéis de pasar por el increíble foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **Pero cuidado en este foro no se admiten aurores, muggles o gente perteneciente a la Orden del Fénix, solo mortífagos, magos malvados, gente corrupta, locos y Bellatrix Lestrange.**

 **Ya sabéis, dejar un hermoso review, darle a Go! y a ver si mañana subo el siguiente.**

 _ **Próximo prompt:**_ _ **La odiada**_ **Rita Skeeter.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Reviews and Go!**


	2. El artículo de Rita Skeeter

**¡Hi! Aquí llega el segundo prompt de esta pequeña aportación a la increíble Dramione Week celebrada gracias al perfecto foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **Agradecimientos a Daap, LadyChocolateLover, La chica bajo la lluvia, BadBitchandRealest y Selene de Tracia por añadir a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar review :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es mío, aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. Nah, solo la trama me pertenece.**_

 **Recordar que ninguna historia está relacionada con la otra, que son independientes.**

 _ **Este mini-fic participa en la Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago.**_

 ** _Prompt #2:_** **La odiosa** **Rita Skeeter**

 ** _Número de palabras:_** **1751.**

 ** _Pareja:_** **Dramione por supuesto.**

 ** _Rating_** **: K+**

 **Historia 2: El artículo de Rita Skeeter.**

-¡Malfoy! - Gritó Hermione histérica.

La chica venía caminando con rapidez hacía él como un toro embravecido, en su mano sostenía lo que parecía ser una revista y tenía toda la pinta de que iba a destrozar la amada tranquilidad del Slytherin que estaba tumbado en el sillón de su sala común. Maldita la hora en la que lo hicieron Premio Anual y lo metieron en esa torre con esa loca.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? – Preguntó con voz cansada.

-¡Se puede saber qué es esto! – Cuestionó furiosa mientras le estampaba la revista en el pecho.

-A ver, ¿qué pasa? – El chico miró el nombre de la revista de reojo. – No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de revistas Granger.

-¡No me gustan! ¡Pero tendré que leerla si salgo en la maldita portada con un idiota como tú y con el título de amor prohibido!

-¿¡Qué!? – El chico cogió la revista y miró la portada con sorpresa.

Bajo las horribles y rosas letras de Corazón de Bruja salía una foto de él y la chica cogidos de la mano. Por encima de ellos salía en letras doradas y plateadas Amor Prohibido que ondeaban una y otra vez.

-¿¡Pero que mierda es esta!? ¿¡Por qué coño estamos en la portada!? – Cuestionó el chico mientras se incorporaba con brusquedad.

-¡Y yo que sé!

-¡Joder, Granger! ¿¡Lo has leído!?

-¡Todavía no!

-Pues siéntate Granger, lo vamos a leer juntitos.

 **Amor prohibido.**

 _(Una foto de ambos de espalda mientras estaban cogidos de la mano)_

Como todos los años, los alumnos a partir de tercero del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tienen una salida cada mes para ir al bello pueblo de Hogsmade. Yo, como todos los días, salí a dar una vuelta por las nevadas calles y a beber una taza de té rojo en la cafetería Delicias de Bruja.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger cogidos de la mano caminando por Hogsmade, mucho se había hablado sobre la posible relación de estos dos pues ya todos saben que la chica estuvo al lado del chico, como una verdadera amiga (o buitre), cuando lo juzgaron meses atrás junto a su familia.

Hermione Granger es conocida por tratar de envolver con ella a diferentes chicos y causar muchas peleas entre ellos. Parejas conocidas de la "heroína de guerra" son el musculoso jugador de Quidditch Viktor Krum con quien se dice mantuvo un _affair_ en verano; nuestro amado salvador Harry Potter, con quien salió durante su quinto año y se dice que salió también durante cuarto curso, ¡a la misma vez que con Viktor Krum!; y el último es su conocido amigo y compañero Ronald Weasley, se dice que tuvieron algo durante los meses que estuvieron desaparecidos pero que la chica terminó con él de mala manera después de que Harry Potter ganase ante quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

 ** _¿Ahora esta mujer está tratando de atrapar a Draco Malfoy?_**

Como buena reportera busque la confirmación de su relación entrevistando a unas chicas del mismo curso que nuestros nuevos Romeo y Julieta. Sus palabras os sorprenderán.

 _-¿Me podéis confirmar la relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger?_ _ **–**_ **Pregunté después de hablar con ellas unos minutos sobre esta posible relación.**

 _-Sí, por supuesto que sí, desde principio de curso se les ha visto juntos todo el tiempo, están viviendo en la misma torre y yo los he visto muchísimas veces en actitud cariñosa en la biblioteca_ _ **. –**_ **Me dijo una de las alumnas. Sus otras dos compañeras comentaron algo parecido y me dieron más información agregando las dos siguiente anécdotas.**

 _-Una vez vi a Granger sentada en las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía llorando, a los pocos minutos llegó Malfoy y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, después de un rato juntos ambos se levantaron y se fueron por el pasillo, Malfoy tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de Granger que estaba muy pegada a él. Unos días después me enteré de que si Granger había estado así es porque había peleado con su novio._ **– Me comentó otra de las chicas.**

 _-Pues yo siempre que hay partido de Slytherin voy a verlos porque me encanta el Quidditch e incluso si no compite contra su propia casa, siempre veo a Granger sentada en las gradas de Gryffindor viendo a Malfoy jugar, pero antes de que Malfoy salga del vestuario se va_ _ **.**_

Impactada con las afirmaciones de las chicas seguí a la encantadora pareja hasta el Lago Negro de Hogwarts, allí ambos chicos se sentaron en la orilla muy arrimados y se pusieron a hablar hasta que decidieron volver a Hogwarts, muy pegados el uno al otro en el camino de regreso.

¿Huele a romance prohibido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán juntos? ¿Cómo el increíblemente guapo Draco Malfoy se ha fijado en Hermione Granger? ¿Es todo un montaje o es una verdadera historia de amor? ¿Destrozará también la malvada de Hermione Granger a Draco Malfoy?

 _Seguiré de cerca esta historia de amor, tratando de daros más información todas las semanas._

 ** _Vuestra reportera favorita, Rita Skeeter._**

-La voy a matar. – Murmuró Hermione agriamente.

A su lado Draco no paraba de reírse dejando caer lágrimas de la risa y agarrándose la barriga. Sus hombros se sacudían bruscamente e ignoraba a la mirada fulminante de la chica, quien se estaba poniendo roja de la ira a cada carcajada que el rubio soltaba.

La chica se quedó mirando fijamente al chico durante cinco minutos más esperando a que se calmase y pudieran hablar del asunto con más seriedad. Pero pasados los cinco minutos el chico seguía riéndose descontroladamente.

-¡Para ya! – Le gritó golpeándole en el hombro con la revista.

-¡Vale, vale, lo siento! – Se disculpó parando el siguiente golpe. – Lo siento.

La chica apretó los labios de manera infantil y desvió la mirada a otro lado de la sala, tratando de no caer ante la mirada de cachorro arrepentido del rubio. ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado salir con un idiota como él? ¿Cómo es qué el idiota se tomaba tan a la ligera esa foto?

¡Se suponía que ocultarían su relación hasta fin de curso!

-Vamos Hermione, no te enfades. – Le dijo el chico mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. – La bruja de Skeeter está amargada, ya le daremos su merecido.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. – El chico le dio un beso a la castaña en el momento en el que se giró. – Además, de cualquier manera en algún momento tendríamos que haberlo dicho.

-Prefería habérselo dicho yo a mis amigos antes de que se enterasen por este maldito artículo.

-Por favor Granger, ¿de verdad crees que se van a creer lo que diga Rita Skeeter? Todavía puedes causarle un ataque al corazón a bobo Potter y la comadreja.

-¡Draco! ¡Que son mis amigos!

-¿Y?

-Eres incorregible.

-¿Y? Siendo incorregible y todo estás conmigo.

La chica suspiró antes de darle un beso y levantarse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta sintió los brazos del chico rodearla.

-¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas? – Preguntó con voz ronca en su oído.

-Quedé con Ginny y Luna. – Murmuró dejándose acariciar. – ¿Además cómo es que estás así si solo me has abrazado y nos hemos dado dos besos?

-Granger. – Gruño. – No necesito más que eso para querer estamparte contra la pared y ha-

-Vale, vale, vale, lo pillo. – Dijo la chica acalorada. - Cuando vuelva podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Tomo tu palabra, Granger.

-Muy bien, Malfoy. Te veo luego. – La chica cruzó el retrato y se dirigió a los jardines en busca de sus amigas.

A los pocos minutos el chico salía de la torre y se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin, para su suerte Blaise se encontraba allí y no tendría que buscarlo.

-¡Blaise, amigo!

-¿Draco? ¿Eres tú Draco? ¿Eres en verdad tú?

-Idiota.

-Oh, siento ser tan idiota, pero como desde que te echaste novia no apareces pues ya ni me acuerdo de como eras.

-Blaise.

-¿Sí?

-Idiota.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. – El moreno sonrió radiante. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué favor? – Preguntó.

-¿Aún tienes esas ricas galletas marca Weasley que utilizaste para que le diese diarrea a Trelawney?

-Sí. ¿Por?

-Necesito que las mandes a esta dirección y que las acompañes con una nota que ponga: _De tu admirador incondicional. Argus Filch._

-¿Qué cojones? ¿A qué viene eso?

-Skeeter ha escrito un artículo sobre Hermione y sobre mí que deja a mi novia en una posición de rompecorazones sin escrúpulos y lo de Argus Filch, bueno, eso es porque el muy cabrón dejó a la gata entrar a mi sala común y la maldita señora Norris lo destrozó todo. Quiero venganza.

-Te veo un poco resentido, Draco.

-No, que va. Es simplemente que sentí que hoy podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo? Las mandaré ahora mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor vieron a un círculo de alumnos rodeando a dos personas que discutían acaloradamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves a mandarme galletas diciendo ser un admirador y hacerme esto! ¡Cómo te atreves! – Gritaba acalorada Rita Skeeter.

Iba vestida con un conjunto totalmente extraño, una falda rosa, unos zapatos amarillos una camiseta verde y una chaqueta amarilla mostaza.

-¡Que yo no le he mandado nada señora! ¡No sé invente cosas! – Gritó de vuelta Filch, la señora Norris sentada fielmente a su lado.

-¡Cuantos Argus Filch conoces que puedan utilizar a una lechuza con el collar de pertenencia de Hogwarts! ¡Viejo idiota y decrepito!

-¡Para vieja decrepita e idiota usted!

-¡Cómo te atre-!

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de salir corriendo, apartando con brusquedad a todos los alumnos para salir rápidamente del comedor en busca de un baño.

-Parece que le llegó nuestro regalo. – Dijo Blaise colocándose al lado de Hermione y Draco.

-Sí, parece que sí. – Respondió el Slytherin.

-¿Qué hicisteis chicos?

-Hay cosas Hermione, que es mejor que no sepas. – El rubio dio un beso al ceño fruncido de la chica antes de tirar de ella para ir a desayunar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Cinco días después Rita Skeeter presentaba una denuncia contra Argus Filch por intoxicarla con galletas laxantes. Las verdaderas personas culpables de eso, vieron todo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

Porque nadie se mete con Draco Malfoy y su pareja, y menos se mete con Draco Malfoy cuando tiene de mejor amigo a Blaise Zabini.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido esta segunda historia? ¿Os ha gustado más la primera? ¿Os ha gustado más esta? ¿Odias a Rita Skeeter y os alegráis de sus problemas intestinales? ¿O os da penita la pobre de Rita y le buscaríais un remedio para esa diarrea imparable? ¿y qué pensáis del pobre Filch? ¿Se lo merecía?**

 **Todo me lo podéis responder en los reviews que siempre son bienvenidos. Y a esos que solo añaden a favoritos (que nunca es malo), atreveros a comentar, que no muerdo :)**

 **Nuestro próximo prompt es: Nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

 **A ver que me sale xD**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: No os olvidéis de dejar review y darle a Go!**


	3. Confiesa tu amor, Granger

**¡Hey! Con este he tardado un poco más pero me he estado poniendo al día con ciertas cosas y no pude escribir.**

 **Espero que os guste y mis agradecimientos a Daap, Aretha Atrahasis, LadyChocolateLover, Pauli Jean Malfoy, tamarabvillar, Hikari Yagami Darcy, Duhkha, Annie Luna, sayitta-hinamori, Helene Mcfly, GabySJ y Julia Mellark Horan por agregar a favoritos, alerta y/o dejar review. (Mis disculpas por si olvido a alguien)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque Jotaká diga lo contrario (nah, en realidad solo la trama de cada historia es mía).**_

 **Recordar que ninguna historia está relacionada con la otra, son relatos independientes.**

 **Este mini-fic nace gracias a la hermosa Dramione Week que celebró el increíble foro El Mapa del Mortífago y donde los dos capítulos anteriores están en votación.**

 ** _Prompt #3:_** **Nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos.**

 ** _Número de la palabras:_** **967.**

 ** _Pareja:_** **Obviamente Dramione (no sé ni porque especifico esto xD)**

 ** _Rating:_** **K+ (tranquilos, en dos de los prompts el rating subirá)**

 **Historia 3: Confiesa tu amor, Granger.**

Incluso antes de que la puerta se abriese Draco Malfoy ya se esperaba que Hermione Granger entrase gritando a su habitación como parecía ser su rutina.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Cómo se puede ser tan idiota!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Te has presentado para el Torneo de los Tres Magos!

-Sí, ¿y?

-¿Cómo qué _y_? – La chica bufó molesta. - ¡Es el maldito Torneo de los Tres Magos!

-Lo sé, Granger. Me lo has repetido veinte mil veces desde que entraste.

-¿¡No te importa!?

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Porque es el Torne de los Tres Magos!

-Granger, dices una vez más el maldito nombre al completo y te estampo un libro contra la cara.

La chica se llevó las manos al rostro a modo de defensa por un posible ataque.

-Malfoy, ¿no te das cuentas de la gravedad de la situación?

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! – El chico se encaró con ella, totalmente molesto. - ¡Para ya! ¡Esto no es el cuarto año! ¡No va a salir el nombre de Potter por error, no va a resucitar Voldemort delante de nadie en la última prueba! ¡No van a tratar de matar a nadie! ¡¿Lo entiendes o tengo que repetírtelo!?

La chica se alejó del Slytherin, cohibida por sus gritos. – Tienes razón, Malfoy. Siento haberte molestado.

La castaña se giró y con paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación escucho la voz del chico llamándola.

-Granger.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-No es seguro que yo salga entre esos papeles, no sabes si voy a competir o no.

-Da igual, Malfoy no me importa. – Murmuró.

Y con esas palabras, la Gryffindor salió de la habitación.

 **OooOOOooO**

Dos días después la profesora McGonagall interrumpía las animadas charlas que tenían lugar en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, en su mano estaba un papelito y en la otra una insignia de Hogwarts.

-Como todos sabéis, Hogwarts participará en el Torneo de los Tres Magos este año, y los alumnos de séptimo y sexto curso podrán ir a ver y a animar al compañero seleccionado para competir en nuestro nombre. – Anunció. – Hace una semana colocamos un cáliz en la entrada para que todo alumno mayor de 16 años pudiese participar, como sabéis desde lo ocurrido en 1994 el Ministerio ha tomado la decisión de que solo los mayores de esta edad puedan participar, después de retirar el cáliz se ha hecho la consiguiente prueba para saber cuál será nuestro representante y aquí en mis manos tengo el nombre de quien será el afortunado o afortunada. Por favor, todo aquel que se haya presentado que se levante.

Con elegancia Draco se levantó de su asiento siendo imitado por siete personas más, dos chicas y dos chicos de Gryffindor, dos Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff.

-Valientes, Gryffindor. – Oyó el rubio murmurar a Nott mientras se reía.

La profesora miró a todos los alumnos, sonriendo al ver la que una vez fue su casa haciendo honor a la valentía que los destacaba.

-Ocho alumnos. – Contó la mujer.

Draco se removió incómodo cuando vio la mirada que Hermione le echaba desde el otro lado del comedor.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?

-No voy a andarme con rodeos. El elegido para representar Hogwarts este año será… - McGonagall lanzó una mirada a todos. – Elisa Burke de la casa Ravenclaw. Ven a recoger la insignia.*

Todos estallaron en aplausos mientras la chica iba a buscarla. Los demás participantes se sentaron, algunos suspirando aliviados, otros cabreados por no haber sido los elegidos y bueno… luego estaba Draco Malfoy al que le daba igual no haber salido.

-¿Aliviado, Draqui? – Preguntó Astoria con voz melosa.

-¿Debería estarlo?

-No has salido elegido.

-Ya, ¿y? – Preguntó cortante.

-Nada. – La chica volvió a centrar su atención en sus amigas, cabreada por la actitud del chico.

-Que poco caballeroso eres, Draco. – Se burló Blaise. – Así nunca triunfarás con las chicas.

-Cállate, Zabini.

-¿Volvemos a los apellidos, Draquito?

-Blaise, no seas pesado. ¿No ves que él solo tiene ojos para Granger?

-Ahh, es verdad, que está detrás de ella.

-¿Qué habéis dicho?

-Que estás detrás de ella y sería estúpido que lo negases.

-Iros a la mierda los dos.

El chico se levantó del banco y miró de mala manera a sus amigos antes de irse con la risa de sus amigos de fondo. Cuando salió del comedor se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar a Granger fuera.

-Hola, Granger. – Dijo, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltase. - ¿Me estabas esperando?

-Más quisieras tú, Malfoy. Estoy esperando a Ginny.

-Claro que sí. – El rubio se acercó a paso lento hasta la chica. - ¿Aliviada, Granger?

-¿Por?

-Ya puedes dejar de comerte las uñas por la preocupación, no salí elegido.

-¿Crees que acaso me importaba?

-Sí, si no fuese así no hubieras estado estos tres días dejándome libros de DCAO, Pociones y Supervivencia abiertos encima de la mesita que hay en nuestra sala común.

-¿Quién te dice que fui yo, Malfoy?

-No sabía que había un tercer Premio Anual, no me lo han presentado. – La chica enrojeció al verse descubierta. - ¿Preocupada por mí, Granger?

-Más quisieras, Malfoy. – Murmuró de mal humor.

El chico enredó en su largo dedo índice uno de los mechones del ondulado pelo de la Gryffindor.

-No te preocupes, Granger. No tienes por qué confesar tu amor por mí ahora. – El chico sonrió. – Te daré tu tiempo para preparártelo y que me puedas sorprender.

-¿¡Disculpa!? – Graznó la chica completamente coloreada.

-Ahh, Granger si no fuera porque tu pelirroja amiga se acerca por allí te diría ciertas maneras en las que puedes sorprenderme. –El rubio recorrió a Hermione con la mirada. – Unas maneras muy satisfactorias.

-¡Degenerado! – Gritó la chica justo en el momento en el que Ginny llegaba a su lado y Malfoy se alejaba riendo a paso rápido.

-Admítelo ya, Granger.

 **Es un poco diferente a lo que tenía planeado pero me ha gustado el resultado final, ¿ustedes que pensáis? Podéis dejarlo en los reviews, como siempre.**

 _ ***Lo de la insignia es una añadido mío, como no se sabe mucho de El Torneo de los Tres Magos creo que puedo jugar un poco con la inventiva y decidí crear lo de la insignia, para que el representante de Hogwarts luciese con orgullo en cada prueba el escudo del Colegio.**_

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabéis darle a Go! y dejar un bello comentario :)**

 **Próximo prompt: Mentira.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**


	4. Los mentirosos

**¡Hola! Parece que cada vez que subo uno tardo más en actualizar el siguiente xD Me disculpo con ustedes pero las clases han empezado y una ya no dispone de tanto tiempo libre como le gustaría.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a LadyChocolateLover, Hikari Yagami Darcy, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Julia Mellark Horan, Daap, Aretha Atrahasis, , , Princess Mabel Malfoy, .Granger, Salmc96, Cobrizo Cullen, RdeLunel y a Ayled94306 por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas :)**_

 **Recordar que ninguna historia está relacionada con la otra, que son relatos independientes.**

 **Este mini-fic nace gracias a la hermosa Dramione Week que celebró el increíble foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling aunque algún día todo será mío. La trama de cada historia a salido de mi compleja mente.**

 _ **Prompt #4:**_ **Mentira.**

 _ **Número de palabras utilizadas:**_ **1252.**

 _ **Pareja:**_ **Dramione (sigo sin entender porque pongo esto si para algo es la Dramione Week).**

 _ **Rating:**_ **M (Sí, M, habéis leído bien).**

 _ **Advertencias: En este capítulo hay una escena sexual "explicita" sino te gusta este tipo de escenas te invito a saltartela.**_

 **.-.**

 **Historia 4: Los mentirosos.**

Se sentó delante de ella, como todos los días desde que había empezado el curso. Al principio todos los alumnos se sorprendían de ver a Hermione Granger estudiando pacíficamente en la biblioteca con Draco Malfoy sentado delante de ella, pero ahora era una visión muy normal.

La chica había decidido no darle importancia a este hecho ya que el Slytherin era un estudiante excelente y muy callado, por lo cual se sentía muy a gusto estudiando en su compañía. Harry y Ron eran bastantes pesados con respecto a estos temas, completamente obsesionados con que Malfoy estaba obligándola o chantajeándola de alguna manera para que estudiasen juntos, pero la chica se limitaba a rodar los ojos y despedirse de sus amigos cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca.

-Hola, Granger. – Saludó el chico cuando vio a la castaña sentarse en frente de él.

-Hola, Malfoy. – Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba sus apuntes y sus libros.

Estuvieron durante 20 minutos sin hablar, la biblioteca estaba en completo silencio a excepción del sonido de las hojas de los libros de Hermione al ser pasadas y el sonido que provocaba la pluma de Malfoy contra el pergamino cuando tomaba apuntes.

-Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tienes los apuntes de Aritmancia?

-¿De Aritmancia? Sí, están en mi mochila, cógelos si quieres.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

La chica alcanzó la mochila negra del Slytherin y la abrió en busca de los apuntes, cuando los encontró los sacó y los colocó sobre el libro de Runas Antiguas. Cerró la mochila y la dejó en su lugar, empezó a revisar los papeles sorprendiéndose de la forma tan perfecta que tenía de redactar todo, de forma precisa y clara. Los apuntes del chico estaban escritos con una caligrafía hermosa, ligeramente curvada y muy legible.

-Malfoy. – Le llamó.

-Umm… - Murmuró en respuesta.

-Tienes una letra muy bonita.

El Slytherin la miró extrañado. –Eh… ¿Gracias? De verdad Granger, no sé qué responder a eso.

La chica soltó una risilla antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a centrar su atención en los apuntes. Las horas pasaron tranquilamente hasta que Madame Pince les avisó de que la hora de cenar estaba a punto de empezar y que sería mejor que se fuesen ya.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y recogieron sus cosas, salieron de la biblioteca despidiéndose de la mujer. Cada uno tomó un camino diferente para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes a dejar sus libros y materiales y así poder ir a comer.

Llegaron casi a la misma vez y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa de saludo. Cada uno se fue a su mesa donde comieron entre risas con sus amigos y conversaciones sobre lo cerca que estaba la Navidad. A las once, cuando todos dormían, Hermione salió de su habitación con la varita guardada en su bata. Iba vestida con una bata de tela fina de color blanco, un ligero camisón de color cereza y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas pantuflas de color rosa. Salió de su sala común y con cuidado recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al baño de prefectos. Entró dentro del lugar encontrándose con una buena imagen.

Dándole la espalda se encontraba un chico sin nada puesto exceptuando unos ajustados bóxer negros de marca Calvin Klein, se estaba sacando la camiseta blanca por la cabeza lanzándola junto a los pantalones grises de pijama. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, el chico se acercó hasta la bañera del lugar, que estaba llena de agua de diferentes colores. Fue entrando lentamente hasta que el agua cubría hasta su cadera.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada siempre, Hermione? – Preguntó sin mirarla. – Has tardado en venir.

La chica separó sus labios, pasando la lengua por ellos. Dejó caer la bata al suelo a la vez que se quitaba las pantuflas. Se dirigió en camisón a donde el chico, sintiendo escalofríos al sentir el agua caliente mojando su piel y humedeciéndose su fino camisón. Pasó sus manos por la musculosa espalda del chico, recorriendo con suavidad sus omoplatos.

-No creo haber tardado tanto, Draco.

El chico se giró al instante, levantándola por los muslos haciendo que enredase sus piernas en sus caderas.

-Para mí ha sido una eternidad. – Murmuró un instante antes de devorar sus labios.

Draco se arrodilló dentro del agua hasta que estuvieron casi cubiertos por el agua, los pezones de Hermione transparentándose gracias al agua.

-Draco. – Gimió la castaña al sentir las manos del chico empezar a subirle la única prenda que la cubría.

El chico sonrió complacido, sonriendo incluso más cuando la chica gimió con más fuerza en el momento en que pasó sus dedos sobre sus pezones. Le quitó el camisón tirándolo de mala manera por algún lugar fuera de la bañera. La chica trazó un camino descendente desde el hombro derecho hasta el borde del bóxer, el cual tironeó hasta abajo hasta que el chico se movió para que pudiese sacárselo. Totalmente desnudos, los chicos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza sabiendo los puntos que volvía loco a su amante

-Dra-Draco. – Gimió Hermione cuando sintió al Slytherin acariciando sus labios vaginales con los dedos. - ¡Ahh…!

Se le escapó un grito de placer cuando el chico hundió dos dedos dentro de ella golpeando con precisión en el punto de placer de la chica. Se sujetó en sus hombros y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras que el chico le estaba proporcionando. En algún momento de lucidez su mente recordó el desatendido miembro del chico, el cual sujeto sin ningún tipo de reparo y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, pasando su pulgar por la punta suavemente.

-¡Her-Hermione! – Gimió Draco ante las caricias de la chica, sus dedos se movieron con más fuerza dentro de ella mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris.

-¡Draco! – Jadeó Hermione al ver al chico subir su otra mano hasta uno de sus pechos, tironeando del pezón. – Dra-Draco, me voy a venir.

-Aguanta…un…ahh... poco más… - El chico atacó sus labios en un fogoso beso, incitándola a mover su mano con mayor rapidez.

Ambos estaban al límite, a punto de explotar.

Las paredes de la chica se cerraron con fuerza sobre los dedos del rubio, avisando de que el clímax estaba a punto de llevársela.

-Conmigo, Hermione. – Le murmuró en el oído. – Mi leona.

Ese nombre hizo explotar a la chica que sintió como su orgasmo llegaba devastador a la vez que el Slytherin se corría en su mano. Jadeante, la chica se dejó caer contra el rubio, quien –al igual que ella- trataba de normalizar su respiración.

-Eso estuvo bien. – Dijo Draco, quien ya había sacado la mano de dentro de ella y ahora acariciaba su pelo. – Estuvo muy bien.

-Sí… una buena despedida. – Murmuró la chica.

-Sí… despedida.

Ambos chicos salieron del agua, corrompida por sus actos sexuales. Con un movimiento de varita la bañera se vacío, sus pelos y sus cuerpos se secaron y sus ropas ya estaban otra vez en ellos. Salieron del baño en completo silencio y caminaron precavidos. Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde tendrían que separarse ambos chicos se miraron con intensidad.

-Malfoy… lo que pasó. No volverá a pasar.

-No, no volverá a pasar.

Y sonrieron cómplices, a sabiendas de que mentían.

Conscientes de que siempre decían las mismas palabras antes de reunirse a la noche siguiente.

Porque despidiéndose con un suave apretón de manos, sonriendo como unos bobos por el camino y desesperados de que sus cuerpos volviesen a encontrarse.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy eran unos mentirosos.

 **¡Y ya está! No me juzguéis si ha sido un lemon demasiado corto o demasiado suave o lo que sea, es la primera vez que escribo algo así y lo subo xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Genial? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Dejarlo en los reviews que ya sabéis que (aparte de ser gratis) me sacan una sensual sonrisa ;) También podéis añadir a favoritos y alertas :)**

 _ **-MOMENTO DE AUTOPUBLICIDAD-**_

 **-Acabo de empezar una historia nueva llamada Exitium y os invito a leerla, la trama es la siguiente:**

 _Perseguidos por ambos bandos, bajo la sed de venganza de Voldemort y en mitad de una guerra mágica Draco Malfoy y sus amigos tendrán que huir de sus hogares y esconderse en la profundidad del bosque, donde, sorprendentemente, no estarán solos. Rated M. Violaciones y tortura. Dramione y otras parejas._

 **-También he comenzado con la traducción de una historia muy buena llamada** ** _Her only escape_** **y os invito a pasaros por ahí, la trama es la siguiente:**

 _Draco se encuentra con Hermione cinco años después de Hogwarts, y se da cuenta de que ella oculta un gran secreto por lo que trata de ayudarla. Rated M por contenido sexual, violación y violencia, pero no por ninguno de los personajes principales. -Traducción Autorizada-_

 ** _-FIN DE LA AUTOPUBLICIDAD-_**

 **Próximo prompt: Duelo.**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Dejar REVIEWS y darle a Go!**


	5. El duelo

**¡Hola! Aquí os traígo el nuevo relato. Espero que os guste :)**

 **Esta colección de historias nace gracias a la hermosa Dramione Week creada por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Aretha Aratrahasis, Brenda p, LadyChocolateLover, Hikari Yagami Darcy, , Pauli Jean Malfoy y Sarah por dejar Reviews, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 **Recordar que cada historia es independiente de la otra.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de Jotaká, la trama de estas historias es mía.**_

 _ **Prompt #5:**_ **Duelo.**

 _ **Número de palabras:**_ **1531.**

 _ **Rating:**_ **K+**

 **.-.**

 **Historia 5: El duelo.**

Harry Potter miraba a su amiga como si no la conociese. Como si la persona en frente de él no fuese Hermione Granger, esa chica que conocía desde hacía ocho años y que consideraba una hermana. Ronald por su parte tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios hacían una mueca de frustración, como si lo dicho por su amiga era demasiado complicado de comprender para él.

-Hermione… - El-niño-que-vivió se recolocó las gafas. – Me puedes explicar por qué te vas a batir en duelo con Draco Malfoy.

-El me retó y yo no iba a rechazarlo. – Contestó, como si del tiempo se hablara.

-¡Mione! Por Merlín estamos en nuestro último año no puedes ir aceptando retos porque te ofendas y menos si vienen de Malfoy.

-¡Harry! No tengo diez años, se cuidarme perfectamente de Malfoy y sus ataques cutres. – Antes de que el pelinegro pudiese replicar la chica ya había salido por el retrato.

-Sabes. – La voz de Ginny hizo a Harry voltearse. – Es irónico que seas tú el que le esté echando ese tipo de charla a ella y no al revés.

El chico rodó los ojos mientras Ron estallaba en carcajadas, al parecer esa frase si la había entendido.

 **.-.**

-¡Espera, Draco! – El rubio se paró y miró a Blaise con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy a punto de hacer a Granger probar el sabor de la derrota.

-Sí, sí, sí. Lo que quieras, pero esta carta certificada del Ministerio ha llegado para ti.

-¿Del Ministerio? – Preguntó extrañado mientras cogía la carta. – ¿Qué quieren los del Ministerio?

-Draco, ¿de verdad crees que lo sé? – Draco miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, un idiota como tú no sabe leer. – Se burló antes de reprender su camino aún más rápido y con la carta en la mano.

-¡Imbécil! – Oyó el grito de su amigo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al punto donde había quedado con Granger para su duelo, había llegado unos minutos antes así que decidió leer la carta antes de que olvidase que la había guardado en el bolsillo de su túnica.

 _Ministerio de Magia._

 _Estimado señor Malfoy,_

Lamentamos comunicarle que el día de ayer -23 de Octubre de 1998- su madre, la señora Narcissa Black, falleció de un fallo respiratorio en la madrugada del veintitrés. A su lado estuvo su hermana, Andrómeda Black y todos los elfos que trabajaban en la Mansión Malfoy. Ya se ha comunicado esto a la directora McGonagall por lo que usted tiene el permiso para salir del Colegio hasta que se recupere de su perdida.

 _Nuestras más sinceras condolencias._

 _.-._

Draco apoyó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente, resbalándose suavemente por la piedra hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared de enfrente mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que había leído.

¿Su madre había muerto?

Empieza a temblar, unas convulsiones bruscas que terminaron en una carcajada sonora, estridente y sin ningún tipo de humor. La carcajada más seca que jamás había soltado. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder al tratar de reprimir las lágrimas.

Su madre había muerto y él no había estado con ella.

Él no había estado con ella.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. No podía ser verdad. Ella no podía estar muerta. La única persona que le quedaba no podía estar muerta. Se levantó rápidamente, secándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, su respiración acelerándose cada vez más cuando el significado de la palabra muerte comenzaba a tomar el control de sus pensamientos, a tener un significado más aterrador que el que ya poseía.

-¿Malfoy? – Oyó la voz de Granger llamándole, pero por alguna razón le parecía un susurro lejano. - ¿Malfoy? – Volvió a oír.

Su mirada enfocó a la chica de pelo castaño y ojos marrones frente a él, parecía preocupada.

-¿Malfoy? – Volvió a decir la chica, su voz incluso más lejana que antes.

Le iba a responder con un comentario hiriente para que se alejase de él, pero antes de que las palabras saliesen de su boca había caído al suelo y la oscuridad lo había envuelto.

 **.-.**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas blancas de la enfermería, llevaba dos horas allí, esperando al momento en el que el chico tumbado en una cama a su lado, despertase.

-¿Mione? – La chica levantó la vista al oír la voz de sus amigos.

-Chicos, no sabía que ibais a venir.

-Nos enteramos de que estabas en la cafetería, pensamos que Malfoy te había hecho daño. – Dijo Harry.

-Pero ya vemos que fuiste tú quien derrotó a Malfoy. – Se rió Ron.

La chica bufó.

-Malfoy y yo _no_ nos batimos en duelo.

-¿No? – Preguntaron a la vez.

-No.

-¿Y eso? ¿Se acobardó Malfoy en el último momento o se asustó tanto de ti que se desmayó? – Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Ninguna de las dos, Ronald. – La voz de la Gryffindor era dura. – Ocurrió algo que hizo que Malfoy y yo acabásemos aquí.

-¿El qué? – Cuestionó el-niño-que-vivió.

-Nada que os interese. Y si me hacéis el favor de iros os lo agradecería.

-¿Irnos? ¿Y dejarte sola con ese?

-Ronald llevó dos horas solas con Malfoy y no me ha pasado nada, puedo quedarme más tiempo con él. – Replicó la chica, empujando suavemente hasta la puerta a sus dos amigos.

-¡Mione! – Exclamaron los chicos, pero la puerta de la enfermería ya estaba cerrada frente a ellos.

 **.-.**

Los ojos del Slytherin seguían cerrados cuando la chica se giró pero ella estaba segura de que él no estaba dormido. Y estaba segura de que no tardaría mucho en tratar de echarla.

-Sé que estás despierto, Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione cuando se aseguró de que Harry y Ron no pudiesen entrar otra vez.

-Lárgate. – Le dijo el chico, su voz sonaba totalmente indiferente. Como la castaña sabía que actuaría.

-No me iré, no te dejaré solo.

-No necesito tu compañía, Granger, no estoy desesperado. – Siseó.

-Me da igual lo que me digas, Malfoy. – La chica tomó asiento en la misma silla en la que había estado antes. – No te dejaré en la situación en la que te encuentras.

-No sabía que un desmayo fuera tan grave. – Replicó él.

-Quizá un desmayo no lo sea, pero perder a una madre si lo es. – Dijo ella, con suavidad.

El chico se giró dándole la espalda, tratando de ocultar la gama de emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos grises.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó, su voz ahora sonaba rota.

-Madame Pomfrey encontró la carta abierta en tu túnica, cuando la leyó supo porque te habías desmayado y me dijo que me quedara contigo. – Explicó. – Me dio la carta para que la leyese.

-¿Quién eres tú para leer mis cosas? – Cuestionó con rabia.

-Nadie. Pero quiero ayudarte, Malfoy. – La chica tragó saliva. – Sé lo duro que es perder a alguien al que quieres.

-¿Ah, sí? Estoy seguro de eso. – El slytherin impregnó su voz con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Perdí a mi padre hace un año. – Dijo con tristeza, acariciando una pulsera de oro que tenía en su muñeca. Una pulsera que la había regalado su padre. Su último regalo.

-Lo siento. – Murmuró el chico, y Hermione sabía que lo decía sinceramente.

-Gracias. – La chica suspiró. – Quiero ayudarte, Malfoy. No deberías pasar esto tu solo.

-No me conoces, Granger.

-Puede que no seamos grandes amigos Malfoy. – La chica se rió ante su elección de palabras. – Pero si algo sé de ti es que ocultas tus sentimientos a los demás, te ocultas. A ti y a tus sentimientos.

Draco no dijo nada por lo que la chica siguió. – La muerte de una madre o un padre es un hecho doloroso, y nadie debería pasar por algo así solo.

-Está muerta. – Murmuró el chico. – Está muerta.

-Sí, lo está. Y tienes que prepararte para todo lo que pueda suceder. – Hermione tocó el hombro del chico con dulzura. – Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo ahora, no en este momento. Así que duérmete, Malfoy. Necesitarás fuerzas para superarlo.

El chico se movió sobre la cama otra vez, quedando otra vez de lado pero esta vez en la dirección donde estaba Hermione.

-¿No volverá, verdad?

-No, Malfoy. No volverá. Pero una de las mejores maneras de mantener a alguien vivo es recordándolos y nunca olvidándolos.

-No tengo intención de olvidarla. – Murmuró el chico cerrando los ojos. - Nunca.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse y dejarle descansar. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta oyó la voz del chico llamándole.

-Granger.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-Puedes… ¿Puedes quedarte?

-Claro. – La chica volvió a la cama del chico, sentándose en la silla una vez más.

Él le sonrió agradecido antes de cerrar otra vez sus ojos y dejarse ir al mundo de los sueños.

Y en ese instante Hermione Granger se prometió estar al lado del chico el tiempo que él quisiese, tratando de ayudarle a superar su perdida. Porque si la Gryffindor sabía algo, es que al día siguiente estaría al lado del chico. Ayudándole.

Porque era mañana cuando comenzaba el verdadero duelo.

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega la nueva historia! Tenia pensado hacer todos los prompts de manera feliz y todo eso pero este me ha salido triste.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 ** _Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:_**

 ** _Sarah:_** _Estás en todas partes xD No te preocupes que me encanta que lo estés JAJAJA Gracias por dejar un review en cada cap y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo prompt. Como ya he dicho más arriba tenía pensado hacer todos los prompts felices pero al empezar a escribir este me ha salido triste aunque espero que haya quedado bien._

 _Muchas gracias por comentar y espero tu nuevo comentario :)_

 _.-._

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **Próximo prompt: Avada Kedravra.**_

 **PD: REVIEWS y darle a Go!**

 **PD2: Pasaros por mis otras historias ;)**


	6. Palabras

**¡Hi! Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero los estudios le comen el tiempo libre a uno, espero que os guste el nuevo cap. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Agradecimientos a LadyChocolateLover, Hikari Yagami Darcy, Aretha Atrahasis, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Loe Essen, Mely ChocoLate, MaMiaDH, Majo16inu, MARUVTA, Chuko Matsuno, por añadir a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar review :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible del mundo de Harry Potter es mío, aunque J.K Rowling diga lo contrario. Nah, solo la trama me pertenece.**

 **Recordar que ninguna historia está relacionada con la anterior, que son independientes las unas de las otras.**

 **Este mini-fic nació gracias a la Dramione Week del forum El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 _ **Prompt #6:**_ **Avada Kedavra.**

 _ **Número de palabras:**_ **347.**

 _ **Pareja:**_ **Dramione por supuesto.**

 ** _Rating_ : K+.**

 ** _Historia 6: Palabras._**

Harry y Ron miraban a su amiga llorar desolada sobre el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Sin saber la razón por la cual ella estaba derramando sin parar esas lágrimas. Hermione no les iba a explicar, no en ese estado, porque lloraba. No les diría porque sentía que le habían arrancado un trozo de su alma, todavía no tenía las palabras para explicarlo.

Tendrían que esperar hasta después del funeral del chico, cuando Hermione saliese de su habitación dispuesta a contarles todo, dispuesta a decirles que durante su sexto año ella conoció al verdadero Malfoy, ella se enamoró del verdadero Malfoy y ella perdonó al verdadero Malfoy por todo lo que había hecho.

Les contaría que todo había empezado en Noviembre cuando se vio obligada a trabajar con él en pociones, cuando tuvieron que pasar tantas tardes y tantas noches en la biblioteca estudiando juntos, conociéndose sin darse cuenta. Les contaría que en marzo se dieron su primer beso y que en abril pasaron la noche juntos. Les diría que había estado y que estaba profundamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy, que le había entregado todo y que con él había muerto una parte de ella.

Les contaría toda la verdad.

Pero ahora, allí, en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts donde todos lloraban sus muertos, donde Hermione lloraba a Draco Malfoy, no les diría nada. Porque tenía que asimilarlo, tenía que aceptar que Draco se había puesto delante de ella, susurrándole un te quiero sobre los labios antes que las palabras condenatorias salieran. Primero tendría que hacerse a la idea que las palabras que tanto había deseado oír habían sido destrozadas por otras dos que salían a la misma vez.

Y más tarde, esa misma noche, la noche en la que Draco Malfoy murió llevándose consigo una parte de Hermione, la chica pronunció las palabras malditas, esas que nadie se esperaba. Las pronunció vengándose de la persona que le quito a quien más amaba y condenando lo que quedaba de su alma.

Porque Draco le había dicho que la quería y ella le demostró también cuanto lo amaba.

 **¡Y ya está! Sinceramente este es uno de los capítulos que he escrito que más me ha gustado, mi favorito por decirlo de alguna manera. Espero que os haya gustado a ustedes también y que me dejéis reviews super bonitos.**

 **Próximo prompt: Cita a ciegas.**

 **Con el próximo cap cerramos este pequeño fic *llora desconsoladamente***

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: No os olvidéis de dejar review y darle a Go!**


	7. Cita a ciegas

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el nuevo y último cap de esta colección, espero que os guste y que la próxima Dramione Week llegue pronto :)**

 **Esta colección de historias nació gracias a la hermosa Dramione Week creada por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago.**

 **Agradecimientos a Bego-Bura-xD, Otra-yo, dramaione1117, rosaghz, paola88, Annie Luna, LadyChocolateLover, Sarah, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Mariana Rosillo y a Hikari Yagami Darcy por añadir a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar review. También le agradezco a toda esa gente que alguna vez hizo algo de lo antes mencionado, muchas gracias :D**

 **Recordar que cada historia es independiente de la otra.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de Jotaká, la trama de estas historias es mía.**_

 ** _Prompt #5:_ Cita a ciegas.**

 ** _Número de palabras:_ 769.**

 ** _Rating:_ K+**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Cita a ciegas.**

Nadie sabía cómo McGonagall había aceptado aquella petición, pero lo que todos sabían es que la confirmación de ello fue como la sentencia definitiva para su período de tortura. Un grupo liderado por Lavender Brown y las gemelas Patil habían creado una red de cita a ciegas en el colegio.

Lo bueno: era una oportunidad de conocer gente para las personas poco sociales.

Lo malo: Todos participaban, quisieran o no.

Draco suspiraba de alivio todas las noches cuando se acostaba en su cama sin haber tenido que ir a esas horribles citas. Theo había pasado ya por dos y la última lo había dejado un tanto perturbado ante la forma de actuar de la chica.

La gente se levantaba por las mañanas con miedo a encontrar el sobre rosa pegado a su puerta, rezando a todo dios habido y por haber esperado que ese sobre maldito no estuviese esperando a ser abierto (y seguramente destruido después).

Porque sí, las chicas podían parecer tontas pero los sobres estaban hechizados y no podrías salir de tu habitación hasta que no lo abrieras, y si no ibas a la cita un pelicano rosa te perseguiría durante todo el tiempo que pasase hasta que volviese a aparecer un sobre en tu puerta.

¿Por qué un pelicano rosa? Nadie sabía la respuesta.

La mañana del cinco de febrero de 1998 fue un día horrible para Draco Malfoy. Ahí, en su preciosa puerta de roble oscuro, estaba el tan odiado y para nada esperado, sobre. Lo abrió con temor esperando que solo fuese una broma de sus amigos y que en realidad él no tuviese que ir a la cita, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

 _Aula D12, a las 19:30._

Pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con un aura deprimente y escalofriante, amargado por la idea de tener que ir a una cita que no quería, con alguien que seguramente no le gustaría y encima a pasar allí dos horas de su vida.

Porque sí, eso también lo habían planeado las locas de las citas y como no estuviese allí dos horas con tu cita te perseguirían, no uno, sino dos pelicanos. A las siete y media se presentó delante del aula acordada y tras respirar profundamente unos segundos pasó dentro.

— ¿Malfoy?

— ¿Granger?

— Oh por Merlín, ¿tú eres mi cita? –dijo con una mueca.

— La cara de asco tendría que ponerla yo, Granger –se quejó.

— Como sea, tenemos que salir de aquí.

— Y tener un pelícano raro detrás de mí todo el día. Olvídate.

— ¿Y qué sugieres, quedarnos aquí durante dos horas sin hacer nada?

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

La chica bufó antes de sentarse de manera poco recatada en la silla que había, casi soltando un chillido de horror cuando la mesa que había acompañada por las dos sillas fue preparada con cubertería fina y decoración romántica.

— ¿Qué cojones?

— Creo que estas cosas son para una cena romántica, Malfoy.

— ¿Tú y yo cena romántica? Por favor.

Una hora después ambos chicos charlaban amenamente mientras degustaban el segundo plato de su cena, después de terminar la deliciosa sopa dos platos de solomillo con salsa de pimienta apareció delante de ellos, una salsa que no tardaron en comprobar que junto al solomillo estaba buenísima.

Cuando terminaron con el segundo plato este desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos platos con un trozo de brownie pequeño acompañado por helado de vainilla y sirope de chocolate.

— Que te aproveche, Granger.

— Igualmente, Malfoy.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, aguantando exclamar en voz alta lo delicioso que estaba el postre. Cuando ambos terminaron se miraron y se rieron sin poder evitarlo.

— Y eso que no íbamos a cenar.

— Dijimos que no cenaríamos de manera romántica, Granger.

— Tienes tu punto.

Una vez más ambos se pusieron a hablar, sorprendiéndose al ver que podían hablar con el otro de lo que quisiesen, arte, música, literatura, filosofía; incluso los temas tabú que había después de la guerra.

Hablaron largo y tendido, ignorando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse dejándoles saber que ya habían pasado dos horas desde que entraron al lugar y que ambos eran libres de irse si querían. Cuando rondaban cerca de las diez ambos se despidieron con un gesto de manos y se encaminaron a sus salas comunes.

Cuando esa noche les preguntaron sobre sus respectivas citas ambos chicos rieron antes de decir que aunque la compañía no era la que se habían esperado había sido una noche bastante entretenida.

Y quizá, si no se empezaban a ignorar otra vez como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, ese sería el primer paso para forjar una interesante amistad.

 **¡Y hasta aquí llega! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña colección :)**

 **Por cierto, para aquellos curiosos, en el cap anterior el asesino era (redoble de tambores): Bellatrix.**

 **Cuando escribí aquel prompt estaba pensando en ella :D**

 **¡Feliz 2016!**

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Sarah:** ¡Hola! Siento haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención (bueno si lo era), pero estaba en mi fase de quiero matar a alguien y termino siendo él xD Espero que puedas perdonarme, muchas gracias por comentar y espero que hayas tenido una fantástica Nochevieja :)

Besos.

 **Mariana Rosillo:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar :) Muchisímas gracias por el comentario, me alera que los prompts te hayan transmitido tanto y espero que este nuevo cap te guste .3

Besos y espero que hayas tenido una feliz Nochevieja :D

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: REVIEWS y darle a Go!**

 **PD2: Pasaros por mis otras historias ;)**


End file.
